Living In Secrets and Lies
by iheartalexvause
Summary: Vampire swanqueen. Mostly cannon with some AU twists to allow the vampire aspects. The characters are pretty much the same but some have some different backgrounds. First few chapters are going to be quite heavy but bare with me.
1. Chapter 1

Regina Mills was lucky in a lot of ways, being the daughter of a prince from another land. She got her olive toned skin, dark hair, and chocolate brown eyes that looked like liquid amber in a certain light, from her father. Her smooth, silky voice could charm even the hardest of hearts- apart from her mother's. Regina had also been born with the gift of magic, something her mother had always tried to manipulate for her own benefit. Regina was a daddy's girl through and through, they had always been very close. As Regina grew up and Cora began to make plans for their daughter and Henry did not agree with them.

Cora Mills had been merely a miller's daughter until a foreign prince had visited the Enchanted Forest and she had found a chance to climb up the royal ranks by marriage. When their daughter grew into a beautiful young woman, Cora was admittedly a little jealous of Regina- even more so when Regina began to show signs of having the gift of magic. It was unusual for their family, though not for people of the Enchanted Forest. Not happy with marrying a prince, Cora had begun to plan ways to force her daughter to marry higher than she had- no matter the cost. She had made a deal with the Dark One- Rumpelstiltskin- to teach Regina how to become more powerful. That was part of her plan.

Regina thought she had things almost perfect. She could just barely stomach dealing with Rumpelstiltskin, he was a slimy imp and made her skin crawl. But learning magic was pretty amazing. She had also found what she believed to be true love at a young age. Daniel was madly in love her; the only problem was Regina's knew mother would not approve of her being in love with a stable boy. For this reason, she had to meet Daniel in secret and the strain was starting to wear on her. For a long time, Regina had been thinking of a way that they could be together, without her mother's intrusions. There was only one option she she could see working.

"Daniel?" Regina whispered as she peeked around the stable door. "Daniel?"

"In the back, Regina." A huge beautiful smile split across Regina's face when she heard Daniel's voice call back to her.

"Are we alone?"

"Yes we are." He answered as he came towards her. He was met halfway by the brunette, who launched herself into his arms.

"I have missed you, darling." Regina said into his neck.

"I have missed you too."

"My mother has been watching me like a hawk. I am so tired of have to sneak around all of the time." Regina sighed.

"I know. I am too. But I have been thinking. I want to ask your father for his blessing." Daniel hoped Regina understood his meaning.

"Are you crazy?" Regina exploded. "My mother would have all three of us killed. The only way we can be together is if we leave, get as far away from her as we can."

"I do not like the idea of running." Daniel said resolutely.

"Neither do I. But you do not know my mother. Look, I am going to have to go or she will ask questions. I love you." Regina quickly kissed him then left.

Regina had been interrogated when she had returned home but she managed to deflect her mother's questions and hurried off to her room. That night, she found sleep hard to come by. The idea of Daniel wanting to marry her was thrilling; but the fear of her mother continued to disturb her. The following day, the only friend who knew about Regina's relationship with Daniel.

"How are you, Regina?" Snow asked energetically, hugging her friend.

"I am lost, Snow. Daniel wants to ask my father's permission to get married."  
"That is amazing!" Snow exclaimed.

"I know... but you know what my mother is like. If I tell her I want to marry a stable boy, she will have him killed." Regina said, her voice strained.

"Maybe you underestimate her. If she sees how happy you are, maybe she will be happy for you." Ever the optimist, Snow tried to cheer her up.

"I know it in my… bones, that is not what will happen. The only was we can be together, is if we run away." Regina said, already resigned to the fact that this was their only option.

"Well, if you do, let me know so I can come with you." Snow said sardonically.

"Are you still having problems with the king?" Regina asked sympathetically. Snow's father- King Leopold, had never been a nice man, even to his own family. He was well known for his foul temper and extreme impatience. After Snow's mother had died, he had become impossibly worse. Nasty rumours about some sexual incidents with female servants at the castle had also arisen since then.

"Yes, he is horrible to me. I think I remind him of my mother. He is even worse with the servants he is… despicable."

Regina squeezed her friend's hand. She didn't like to see her like this. Snow White had always been optimistic that things would work out for the best. She always had a smile on her face and was willing to do anything for anybody. It was only with her father she lost her energy; he always had this negative affect on her.

"How are things with David?" Regina tried to distract Snow from her troubles.

"They are good. It is still early days, but things are really good." Snow gave her a small smile, which Regina returned.

Over the next week, Regina only managed to see Daniel a couple of times, when she went horseback riding. But soon her world would be turned upside down. Cora had summoned Regina to her study and that was never a good sign.

"Yes, Mother?" Regina asked politely as she entered her mother's study.

"Regina, there is something we need to discuss." Oh no, Regina's heart dropped through the stone floor but she just nodded. "It is time that you marry and I have found the perfect man for you. King Leopold is looking for a new wife, since his first wife passed away. I believe you are friends with his daughter." Cora spoke nonchalantly, as if they were discussing the weather.

"What?" Regina objected. "He is older than Father and he is a horrible man. I do not want to marry him! I want to marry Daniel. I love him."

"Oh no. That stable hand you keep flashing your eyes at? I will not have you marrying a peasant."

"It is my life, Mother. I should be able to choose who I marry." Regina argued which was unusual, she usually just agreed with her mother and quietly and moved on.

"You are my daughter and I know what is best for you. Marrying a king will afford you a better position in life." Cora argued back.

"You want me to fulfil your own missed delusions of grandeur. I want to marry a man I love."

"Enough!" Cora's shout echoed through the room. "I do not care about the stable boy. You will do as I say and be grateful for the fact that I want what is best for you." Cora shouted.

Regina ran away, crying. She had known her mother would do something horrible like this. She found her father in the library. Judging by the grave look on his face, he was aware of Cora's disgusting plan.

"Daddy, you can not let her do this." Regina pleaded, throwing herself into her fathers arms.

"I am sorry, mija. She is not listening to me. I have been trying to fight this since I found out but she is not budging." Henry tried to soothe his distraught daughter, who continued to sob in his arms.


	2. Chapter 2

The next couple of weeks were awful for Regina. She was practically a prisoner in the mansion, her mother undoubtedly trying to make it so she could not leave and see Daniel or do anything drastic. The times Regina did manage to escape, she could not find Daniel, it seemed no-one else had seen him either. That was unusual for Daniel, he never missed work. He had not mentioned taking any leave either.

Another time, Regina managed to leave the mansion while Cora was away- no doubt planning the wedding from hell. Still unable to find Daniel, she met with Snow.

"Oh, Gods Regina! Your mother is around all the time. I know what is happening. What about Daniel?" Snow hugged Regina tightly.

"I have not seen him in over two weeks. No-one else has seen him either, in nearly as long." Regina answered dejected and heart broken. "I think she has done something to him." She added gravely.

"Do you really think she is capable of something like that?"

"To get what she wants? Absolutely! She never got to be an all powerful queen because my father stayed here. I think she resents him for denying her that. So she is using me to realise her delusions of grandeur and power." Regina ranted bitterly.

"What about Rumple?" Snow knew about Regina's magic lessons.

"Believe you and me, I have thought of that. I am biding my time. He may be my key." Regina nodded, a flicker of darkness in her eyes. "Snow, if I have to go through with this, I am going to need you. I am terrified of what your father is capable of but also what my mother is capable of."

"I am not going anywhere, sweetie." Snow assured her.

"How can you think forcing Regina to marry a man older than her own father, is in her own best interest?" Henry shouted, his face turning red with rage.

"She will have power and assurance that her future will be safe." Cora answered calmly.

"This is all about power? Cora, the man is diabolical! The whole forest knows that. You are using her, because you never got to be queen."

"How dare you accuse me of using my daughter like that?" Cora spat.

"Because I know you. You resent that you never got to rule because I stayed here with you." Henry snapped back at the woman he had once loved, who he had give up the chance to rule his own land to stay with. Now he couldn't believe what this woman had become. He stormed out out of the room and slammed the door behind him. Cora was apoplectic with rage. While Henry was right about her motives for this arranged marriage, she was enraged that he had dared to challenge her about it. She could not have him getting in the way of her plans.

There was only one week until this horror of an arranged marriage. It had been over two months since Regina- or any of the stable hands had seen Daniel. Regina was convinced something terrible had happened to him. The tragedy was not over yet, though; neither was the trauma for Regina.

"Regina, you know I am doing this so you have a secure future don't you?" Cora tried to coax her daughter into a civil conversation. Regina had barely spoken to her mother since she had announced her plans. Regina didn't bite; instead she just glared at Cora. "Regina, he is an old man and your magic is till getting stronger. In a couple of years, you can take over the kingdom without him." Regina didn't miss her mother's insinuation: kill the king.

"Who are you? I can not believe that you would even suggest that! Well actually, I can. Daniel has been missing for over two months, I have no doubt that you involved with that." Regina left the accusation hanging in the air and left the room. She had spent the whole day being bugged by people about dresses and preparations for a wedding she did not care about. So she was not sparing any politeness for the woman who had caused all of this.

Three days later, as Regina returned from the king's castle, her mother greeted her with devastating news.

"Regina, dear, there is something I need to tell you." Cora said gently.

"What? What did you do now?" Regina hissed.

"Daddy died while you were away." At that, Regina's world collapsed. But she didn't miss Cora's description of Henry; she had never called him 'daddy' before. It was suspicious.

"How?" Regina's voice shook, tears streaming as her heart broke.

"Dear, you know he had a bad heart." Cora said void of emotion.

"He had not had any problems for years," Regina gasped. "This is your fault, I know it is!" Regina accused, before hurrying to her room. The only people Regina loved had been taken away from her; and she was only 18. Add to that, in three days she had to marry a man that is as horrible and evil as her mother. She had never felt so alone in her life.

When the day finally arrived, Cora was on cloud nine, as if she was the one about to marry the king. As far as Regina was concerned, she bloody well could. For any other person, a grandiose wedding and marrying a king would probably be a dream come true. For Regina, it was like being sold into her own personal hell. The whole ceremony, she felt like she was being wrapped in chains of unbearable weight. She felt like her soul was darkening, all hope of happiness slowly leaving her her.

After a few hours of being paraded around like show pony, the foul king grabbed her arm and dragged her through the castle. Outside of the castle walls, a storm began to rage. It was like the rolls of thunder were echoing the terror inside of this petrified 18 year old, as she was dragged to the bed chamber of the perverted old man. Regina felt herself being shoved into an unfamiliar room the she had not seen, lost in her internal terror. Then she heard the heavy wooden door slam shut. Very quickly he was behind her.

"You will give me whatever I want, whenever I want it. If you dare refuse me anything that I want you will regret it." He growled in her ear, his breath made her want to retch. Leopold then began to rip off her clothes with ridiculous strength for a man of his age, then violently threw her onto the four poster bed. Removing his trousers, he proceeded to force himself violently into Regina causing her great pain. All she could do was cry, to terrified to fight back. But he did seem to notice something he was very displeased about.

"You are not a virgin!" It was not a question.

Regina did not move; he already seemed to know the answer. Yes she had been with Daniel intimate several times. Much later, this would give her a sense of satisfaction; that Leopold could not take her virginity from her. The next thing she felt was was a searing pain to the side of her head, before she passed out.

An unknown amount of time later, Leopold was slapping her around the face to rouse her.

"Wake up, whore. It is time for your punishment. As you denied me your virginity, I shall turn you into the same kind of monster as me, forever." Leopold lowered his hand to the waist of his trousers and pulled a small dagger from it's sheath. He then cut into his left wrist. Approaching the naked and beaten woman he presented the bloody wound.

"Drink it." He ordered. Regina shook her head. That was the wrong answer and that triggered his rage. The vicious king climbed on top of Regina once again, trapping her arms beneath his legs and used his right hand to pin down her head. He forced her to drink his blood, a lot of it. He then hit her again, knocking her out once more so that his blood could do its work in changing the woman's body.


End file.
